Al Can't Knock
by Lt iS LeArNiNg TaRgEt
Summary: I seriously don't know how to knock.. and now it leads to me walking in on Brother and Winry! .. .. .. Al's POV Lemons in nearly every chapter SURPRISE ATTACK IN LAST CHAPTER *smacked*
1. Chapter 1

I heard heavy breathing from my older brother's room. Curious, I edged towards the wooden door. Opening it a crack, I saw something that totally scarred me for life.

Edward and his mechanic, Winry, were on the bed, in a deep make out session. On the bed. My own brother, getting kissed by his mechanic everywhere- the lips, the cheek, the jaw, the neck... it was the kind of feeling where the scene was so strange but you just couldn't take your eyes away, no matter how much you wanted to.

I watched Winry trail down her kisses downwards as she tugged on brother's shirt, which I'll bet you it was a pain in the ass to take off. Finally the shirt was discarded and she continued towards his jewls.

"Fuck, Winry," Brother groaned as Winry tugged down his pants, revealing his boxers. He had a bulge in his pants; I believe they were called boners.

Edward rolled over so that he was hovering over Winry, lust taking over. As he started to remove Winry's clothes, I flustered up, as I've never seen a naked woman. I wanted so badly to turn away, but this was just too strange to look away from. Brother continued, removing her shirt then mini skirt, revealing her matching red lace bra and panties.

"Oh, ho, ho, we're prepared tonight, I see," Edward breathed out, placing a hickey on her collarbone. "What do you want?" He growled in a deep, lustful voice.

"Y-You, Edward!" Winry mewled as Brother started unhooking her bra. 2 breasts bounced outwards, and Ed grasped one with his hand and gently massaged it.

"When do you want me?" He responded, moving his head down and nibbling on her erect nipple. Brother sucked and nipped, waiting for an answer from his dear sweetheart as I tried to at least glance away in embarrassment.

"Now!" She gasped out, tangling her fingers through Brother's beautiful golden ha- Wait. I don't love him!

Brother tore off Winry's panties and lowered his head towards her entrance. With his tongue, he started lapping her furociously.

"Ah, Ed!" Winry called out, arching her back. Ed continued his swift movements, never touching the delicate nub. I stared in shock, wonder, and the curiosity of having a sexual interaction with another human being.

Suddenly, Brother stopped and pulled down his own boxers. He had been waiting long enough to get into this woman's pants. Taking out his erect member, he instead gave Winry an order. "Get up and fucking dance like the sexy woman you are."

Winry complied, and with that I averted my eyes to something that resembled a pole, and, as I felt my blush increase, I realized she was going to pole dance. Windup grabbed the pole and swung around it, moving her hips in a circular motion, hands traveling down her own vody. "Ah, Edwaaaarrrrdddd~" Winry sang as she messed with her breasts.

On the other end of the room, I could see my brother gently stroking his hardened staff, groaning in pleasure. I could see his eyes following her hips, hands, and soft, tender lips. "That's it" Brother groaned, grabbing Winry and pushing her up against the cold, hard wall.

"E-edward~~~" Winry sang as he positioned his shaft into her pussy, making a steady rythym, both moaning loudly, sweat shining in the moonlight that flooded the couple's bedroom.

Soon both of them sang out eachother's names, riding out their blissful climax. My face flustered even more as I realized my own bulge in my pants. I slowly went to the bathroom down the hall.

Sitting on the toilet, I pulled down my pants and undergarments and wrapped my hand around my hardened disco stick. I began pumping it, gently at first, the my pace quickening. My breathing grew heavy, and my entire body tingled with pure pleasure. Then streams of semen pored out my emptying dick while I threw my head back, letting out a slight moan.

Then my face flustered all over again to see a naked Winry in the doorway of the bathroom...

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**There will be more eue**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously, I walked in on Edward and Winry having sex! But then, Winry was standing in the doorway of the bathroom naked...

* * *

My face flustered all over again as I pulled up my boxers and jeans. I tried my best to not sneak peeks at Winry's naked body, which was covered with sweat that made her seem like a shiny star. The whole entire time she watched me, her blue eyes following my hands.

"What were you doing, little peeping tom?" Winry scolded me, glaring and crossing her arms. I quickly grabbed something to clean the fresh semen up with, only getting it stuck to my hands.

"I-I-I'm sorry, W-Winry," I breathed out, getting up and washing my hands. I also wet the towel and quickly rubbed up the white, sticky substance off the dark tile floor.

"You better be." She whispered. "Look, Alphonse, if you tell Grammy that I had sex with your brother, you're going down." She glared in my direction, then turned and walked off to get dressed (I think).

Sighing, I headed off to my own room. I was very tired. Opening my room door, I turned on the light, squinting my eyes. I plopped down on my bed, then quickly dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Al, wake up!" Edward shook me, eager to get me awake.

"W-whu..." I muttered groggily, sitting up and stretching. Looking up at my older brother, he seemed to be taller. _That's strange_... I thought, getting up.

"Come on, we're going to the grocery store!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my room.

"B-but Brother! I haven't changed my clothes yet!" I yelped in surprise, trying to dash back to my room. I was still wearing those worn down jeans I wore the night before.

_The night before_... I thought, blushing slightly. It took me a bit to realize Brother was yelling at me.

"W-whoa, wait, what?" I asked, shaking my head rapidly. He was now just staring into my eyes, confused.

"Al, didn't you hear me?" Edward yelled. "You can go to your room and change! And what's that face for?"

I didn't respond, just glanced to the side, embarrassed. Winry had told me the night before not to tell Grammy that they had sex, and I definitely didn't want to let Brother know that I watched them sharing their love.

"I'm goijng to go get changed," I muttered, dashing to my bedroom and shutting the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I stripped off my clothes and grabbed my raging cock and started to pump it like crazy. Visions of sex filled my mind, filled with Winry and Ed, kissing and licking eachother's bodies, longing for affection. I soon started gasping for breath, and right before I reached my peak I stopped. There was a figure in the doorway.

I quickly changed into fresh clothes and hung my head. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

Then I felt a pat on the head. "It's nature, Alphonse."

I recognized the voice to be Ed's, and my heart skipped a beat. He was smiling, a cocky smile. Then he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"E-Ed~" Winry sang as Brother explored her bossums. He licked, sucked, and nibbled, with his other hand messing with her other breast.

Soon, Winry pulled down Ed's boxers and wrapped a hand around his erect penis. Edward groaned in arousal, allowing Winry to get down on her knees. She took out her tongue and took a long, delicate stroke on the tip, making Edward groan yet again. "Go on, suck it the hardest you fucking can, baby" he growled, Winry nodding in response. She took Brother's member in her mouth, sucking the most she could. I found myself stroking my own erect dick, biting back moans and groans.

"Win!" Brother moaned loudly as he reached his climax and spilled his love juices. Winry expertly swallowed the semen, liking her lips and looking up at her sweetheart.

"You taste really good," she replied to my brother seductivly. Edward chuckled and swooped up a giggling Winry, pushing her down on the sheets. He roughly kissed her before turning her over on all fours.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled, positioning his dick near her soaked entrance. Winry sighed in pleasure as Edward entered her, groaning with anticipation.

All too soon Brother and Winry reached their climax and poured out their love juices, panting. I, on the other hand, rushed to my bedroom to finish my business, stroking my cock before it soon released.

I plopped onto my bed and pulled up my pants, wondering what it felt like to have a raging penis inside a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

In the last chapter, I watched them again... on purpose. But now it's the next day. What'll happen?

* * *

I jerked awake when I felt something leap on me. Turning my head, I saw it was Momi, my cat. Petting him, I got up and walked over to my dresser to change my clothes.

"Al, you awake?" Edward banged on the door. I jumped and turned as he opened the door.

"GET OUT!" I shouted, throwing a shoe at his face. I was about to change my boxers and I didn't want Brother to be seeing my naked lower body! "You should know to wait for an answer," I mumbled, turning away slightly. My face flustered up really bad, I was so embarrassed!

"Jeezum, fine!" Edward walked out, and I sighed in relief. Finally, I closed my door to change in peace privately.

After changing into some clothes, I opened the door to my room and peeked out. I looked around, then took a cautious step out. Because Winry wasn't in sight, I felt safe. I sighed yet again as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Did you like the show last night?" Winry whispered into my ear from behind, making me jump. Damn, was she scary!

"W-w-what?" I asked, my face brightly red. "I don't know what you're..." I just trailed off, leaving myself in a complete vulnerable position.

"You know what I'm talking about," Winry smirked. "If you want, you can join us in an _orgy_..." She patted me on the head. "But, of course, we'd have to get more people for that." She took her hand away from me and turned. Glancing over her shoulder, she whispered, "But _would you_?"

I blushed. I couldn't imagine being in an orgy! It seemed so strange... "I don't know." I mumbled finally glancing to the side.

"Are you _sure_?" She asked. "Besides, you and your brother only have a week left with staying with us." She pouted at me, which made me shudder.

I had forgotten... I was still looking for a way to get Brother's leg back. It was in return for him getting my body back by giving up his alchemy skills. At least he had gotten his right arm back to human due to me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I told her confidently, turning away to grab some breakfast.

* * *

"You sure you want to go out alone, Alphonse?" Grammy asked me as I opened the front door.

I nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Of course I am sure! I'll be back by 20:00." I stepped outside and walked down the streets when I bumped into Envy.

"Oh, you again." I rolled my eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"I was going to see what your pipsqueak brother was doing." Envy stood up straight and tall, smiling with such pride.

"Uh huh." I muttered doubtfully. "Well, I'm going to the grocery store." I took a few steps away from the homunculus.

"Well, alright then." He said, with a certain tone in his voice. I couldn't put a finger on it, but that tone sounded _very_ suspicious...

Finally, the palm tree haired guy left and I sighed in relief. The last thing I wanted was for Brother to yell at me for being beaten up by a Homonculus. No; worse was if he ever caught me spying on Winry and my Brother making love. Now, _that_ would be a total disaster.

I reluctantly walked inside the grocery store, gathering ingredients for Grammy to make some stew.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

Edward waited for Alphonse to get back. It was past 20:00, the promised time to come back. He left at around 18:00, so there was no excuse for him to be lollygagging or anything.

"Where did that damn brother of mine go...?" Edward growled, stomping outside of the house they were staying in.

"Don't leave _just_ yet, Ed." Winry grabbed him from behind. "You _do_ remember the agreement we made last week, right...?"

Edward tried to pull away from Winry. "G-Go away!" He shouted, managing to finally push her away with much effort. "You're just using me for selfish reasons anyways..."

"Oh, they _aren't_ selfish." Winry looked at him and smiled sweetly. Sickly, but sweetly. She put her hand on his cheek, lightly caressing it. "You _do_ love me, don't you?"

Edward blushed slightly and muttered, "That was a long time ago, bitch."

_Slap._

"Don't you _ever_ call me that _ever_ again, you little bastard." Winry glared down at the shortie. "And if you do...

"Your brother is next."

* * *

_**Al's POV**_

I was running late.

_Crap, _I thought, weaving through people walking hurriedly as the light started to fade in the evening sky. _Edward's gonna be so pissed off when I get home..._

I opened the front door, panting. "E-Edward? You home?" I called out, waiting for an answer. There was none.

"Brother?" I shouted. The house looked to be stranded.

A shiver was sent up my spine. The temperature seemed to drop as I hugged myself and dropped the groceries. "E-Edward...?" I whispered into the loneliness of the house.

"He's not here." Winry said from the corner of the room, which made me jump pretty high. I looked over at her. "Are you dumb or something? I was standing in plain site, hello!" Winry looked irritated as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"W-where is he...?" I breathed out, taking a step back.

"Like I said, he's not here." She replied. She seemed to be a bit... different. More... riled up. A bit more... sick. She put on a sweet smile that never matched her sickly face looking directly at me. I swear, I think she might've been planning to murder me.

"D-Do you love Brother?" I asked. I had never seen her do any other act of love except for lust. "J-just wondering..." I muttered under my breath, looking to the side.

"That's it, isn't it." Winry asked, stepping forward. "You want to kill your brother because you _love_ me. You _lust_ after me."

"Winry, that's not..." I trailed off.

"Oh, don't tell me that. No, I know what it is." She laughed slightly, putting a hand over her mouth. "You're jealous. You're jealous that Edward has someone like me, someone who can take care of him. Someone who isn't lazy. Someone who isn't just a fat ass masturbating couch potato watching people make love." She glared down at me after she stated coldly "Oh, right. That's _you_."

"I-I'm not jealous of Brother!" I managed to get out. I blushed slightly, realizing that I, indeed, had feelings for _both_ of them. But... none of them lustfully. "I...I'm jealous of _you_. You have somebody that you can snuggle, unlike me. Whether or not you're doing this for selfish lustful feelings, or for true love, I don't care. I'm jealous of you, and to be truthful, I..." Trailing off, I glanced to the side, my blush deepening heavily.

"You what?" Winry cocked her head to the side, amused.

"I... I love both you and Brother, Winry Rockbell!" I managed to shout before running off. I ran nonstop, ran as fast as I could, confused as to whether this is my life or not. Would I be living alone for now on, or would I be living the rest of my life regretting everything I had just said back there?

I ran until I bumped into Edward, knocking him backwards. I landed on him as I hugged his chest and started crying.

"What's wrong, Al?" Edward asked, sitting up a bit.

I continued sobbing as if it were the end of the world, letting my cries of agony answer his heart wrenching question.

* * *

**Oh my... bet you didn't expect that, huh?**

**I guess there was no lemon in this chapter, my apologies *bows apologetically repeatedly***

**Look forward to chapter 4~**

**Lt iS LeArNiNg TaRgEt**


	4. Chapter 4

I continued sobbing into Brother's chest, hugging him closer even though we were lying outside on the ground covered in itchy, wet grass. I felt Brother's arms tighten around me, making me feel a lot safer than before.

"Alphonse, what happened?" Edward questioned me, pulling my face up a bit. I looked up at him, tears still rolling down my already tear stained face, eyes plunged in sorrow and sadness.

"W-Winry…" I muttered, looking up above Edward. It took Brother a few seconds to realize that she was standing behind him, her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Her blue eyes were filled with lustful rage. I already knew what her comeback was. Biting my lip, I hugged Brother closer for his warmth and safety. My god, he was so warm and comforting…

"Go away!" Edward growled up at Winry, hugging me closer. Feeling even safer than before, I started mustering up some courage, thinking of things I could say to the blonde woman standing above us.

"Why should I, sweetie?" Winry gave us a sly, evil smile as she bent down and put her hand against my cheek. "After all, remember what you _did_ say back there… Alphonse." Her grin grew as she held her hand to her mouth to hold back sick laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Edward barked back, getting up. The force made me fling to the side as I watched Edward tackle our childhood friend.

_This doesn't make sense…_ I thought. _I thought that they loved each other… is this just one of the little fights that they sometimes have?_

"Edward, stop."

We all slowly looked up to see Roy Mustang, Edward's former boss, glaring down at us all. Edward slowly got up on his feet, knowing that even though he wasn't in the military anymore, he still had to obey his country's soldiers.

Roy looked around before clearing his throat and asking, "May I ask what is happening over her to make you assault your friend here?" He looked Edward in the eye, unaware of Winry's dark secret.

Winry pretended to start crying. "S-sir, Ed-Edward said he'd r-r-run awa-away from me… th-then I t-tried to sta-stop him…"

"That's not true!" Brother and I chorused together, glaring in Winry's direction. Roy looked completely confused, as if a coconut just hit his head and he didn't see any mischievous monkeys.

"Ms. Rockbell, I don't under-"

"I can explain it to you." Edward said, glaring in Winry's direction then averting his attention to Roy.

"Okay, Fullme-I mean Ed." Roy quickly corrected himself as he prepared to hear Edward's story.

"You see, awhile back Winry had found out that Alphonse and I were coming back home for a while because my leg started to hurt." Edward began his story, looking directly at Roy. "Then she gets this bizarre idea- to make love."

"That is a complete lie!" Winry shouted back.

"Shhh, I want to listen!" I whispered to her as she glared at me.

Edward glanced over at Winry before continuing. "Anyways, I disagreed. So, she then… umm… She…"

"Let me guess, couldn't hold herself and then had sex with you forcefully." Roy said, looking bored.

Brother blushed slightly before nodding. "And then she gets some guy that looks 'like me' to make love with her. And I have to sleep in the closet all night and listen to it…"

I couldn't believe that wasn't Edward. I started laughing suddenly, confusing the others.

"I-I-I serious-seriously-seriously don't know ho-how to knock!" I laughed, falling back and wiping a tear away as I rolled around insanely on the ground.

"Al, I have a message for you." Roy sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Wake up." All three of them said to me.

* * *

I jolted up. _What a strange dream…_ I thought. What was all of that about?

I heard someone groan "Edward!" somewhere. As I heard the noise, I fell back on my bed, laughing myself back to sleep to return to the strangest dream where I don't know how to knock.

Just then I realized the phony Edward didn't have an auto mail leg.

~Fin~

* * *

**That's the end TTATT**

**Sorry there were only two lemons, but…**

**SURPRISE ATTACK, SPECIAL**

* * *

Edward reached his hand up and underneath Winry's shirt before pulling it and leaning forward to suckle her breast. "Ed!" She gasped with pleasure, her core soaking. Her lover started nibbling her nipple, then biting. His other hand found her other breast, which he started toying with.

And then…

Al comes in because he can't knock.

* * *

**THE END… AGAIN**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! XD**

**Anyways, have a good night!**

**~Lt Is LeArNiNg TaRgEt**


End file.
